


It Started With a Crush

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Het, HP: EWE, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Austin Carlson, a friend/co-worker of Bill's, during fifth year. Sparks fly. This is the story of how they became a family. Will be a series of vignettes (in a way).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Austin

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fan-Made Potter Family Challenge at the HPFC forum. I was given the pairing Harry/OMC, and I chose the option to 'Write a multi-chapter with the Potter family and how Harry finally settled down.'
> 
> Usually when I write a multi-chapter, I complete the story before posting it to avoid discontinuation and to make sure of fast updates. The first chapter had to be posted by Jan 3rd, so that wasn't possible this time. I have a vague outline, but I can't promise speedy updates. I will attempt one chapter ever 2 weeks.
> 
> I do not have a regular beta reader, so forgive me for any mistakes.

Christmas time wasn't jolly this year. There was always an air of darkness in Number 12, Grimmauld Place, but the sadness engulfed all of the house's occupants. Everyone couldn't stop thinking about Arthur Weasley's near death, or about how close of a call it truly was.

If they had been even a minute later, Arthur probably wouldn't have survived. It had been that serious.

Bill and Charlie were there for the holidays. Harry wasn't paying attention to them, though. He only had eyes for the man standing next to Bill. Harry didn't really understand much behind the magic that surrounded Sirius's house, but he knew enough to know that not just anyone could see it, which made it a safe hiding spot for Sirius as well as the organization that met there. If the guy was allowed inside, he must have been trustworthy.

Harry's gaze kept straying to the guy – still didn't know his name – while wondering who he was. The guy was very good-looking. He had dark brown hair that went below his ears and bangs that kept falling into his eyes. His bright blue eyes conveyed his interest in whatever Bill was saying. The guy made animated gestures as if to get his point across, and Harry's heart seemed to pick up the pace at the passion the guy exhibited. Harry noticed the guy's muscular build. He wasn't as stocky as Charlie, but wasn't as leanly muscled as Bill. His muscles seemed to be a compromise between the two body types, and it looked good on him.

Harry bit his bottom lip. It wasn't the first time he noticed a guy's attractiveness. After all, when he first saw Bill, he couldn't help but notice the coolness of his looks. This was simply the first time that it affected Harry so much in a way that he felt flustered.

He wanted the guy's undivided attention, but he didn't understand why. He had never felt that way before, and it was confusing him. If Harry didn't know any better, he would say he had a crush, but that wasn't possible. He had a crush on Cho Chang, and those feelings were nowhere near what he was feeling now.

Besides, he was a guy. Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with being gay, but he also never experienced any kind of feelings that would make him question his own sexuality.

The guy and Bill were whispering heatedly, and Harry began to wonder if maybe _they_ were a couple. He was unprepared for the spike of jealousy he felt at the thought. _Okay, maybe I do have a crush_ , Harry admitted, at least to himself.

Bill grabbed the guy's arm and dragged him over.

Harry's eyes widened and he swore he heard his heart thumping. "Harry, this is Austin Carlson. Austin, this is Harry Potter. He's my kid brother's best friend."

"Hi." Harry shyly waved.

Austin grinned, blue eyes dancing. "It's nice to meet you."

There was an awkward silence. Harry searched for a way to break it and eventually came up with, "How do you and Bill know each other?"

Austin and Bill looked at each other and it was as if they were sharing a private joke. "We work together in Egypt. I decided to come with Bill to help with the war effort."

Harry nodded. He wanted to ask if he and Bill were lovers, but he didn't think the question was appropriate considering they just met.

"I'll leave you two alone," Bill said mysteriously.

"Bill's mind is a bit occupied," Austin said. "He has a crush on a Miss Fleur Delacour."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Really? I thought I saw the two of them making eyes at each other last year, and I'm usually oblivious to that kind of thing."

"Well, your hunch was right on the mark. He's totally gone on her."

Harry smiled. At least he knew Austin wasn't dating Bill. That didn't help him much, though.

"Bill hasn't talked much about you..." Austin trailed off.

"There hasn't been much interaction between us."

"You know, I think it's a load of crap that the war seems to be resting on a kid's shoulders. Why are you so important that you are in the front lines?"

Harry was trying to figure out if he had just been insulted.

Austin continued, "Someone your age is supposed to be having fun, dating, studying. Not worrying about living to see his 17th birthday."

Harry shrugged. "Life's not fair. Why are you choosing to fight in the war? I know Bill came from Egypt because of his family. What's your excuse?"

"Does anyone really need an excuse to give aid? Besides, if You-Know-Who wins here, his reign will spread and no one will be safe."

Harry's eyes were drawn to Austin's lips when his tongue came out to wet them. It felt like something lodged itself in his throat, and he tried swallowing it down. It didn't work. "I've got to go." He escaped to the room he shared with Ron as his cheeks heated, and his pants seemed uncomfortably tight. He wondered if he was ever going to get used to this feeling.

That night Harry couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned for hours before throwing his blankets off of himself in defeat. H went to the kitchen, in the hopes of procuring something to drink. He was surprised to see Bill eating chocolate chip cookies.

With his mouth full, Bill lifted the plate, as if offering.

Harry stifled the laugh that bubbled up at the sight of cookie crumbs covering Bill's face. It completely ruined the image of cool he usually projected.

Even so, Harry gratefully took a cookie. He sat at the table as he bit into it, moaning appreciatively at the taste. _I wonder if Austin likes cookies. And if he does, what's his favorite?_ Harry caressed the cookie.

"You know," Bill said, and Harry's eyes lifted up from the half-eaten cookie. "It's okay."

"What is?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

"It's okay to be attracted to Austin. He's a good-looking guy, and he was flattered by the unwavering attention you gave him before I introduced him."

Harry didn't bother trying to deny it. "He knows? Was I really that obvious?"

"Kind of." Bill shrugged. "But you're young. With experience, you'll learn how to be more discrete."

"He was flattered?"

Bill chuckled. "Yeah, that was why I brought him over to introduce the two of you. You would definitely make a cute couple."

"So, he's..." Harry paused and furtively looked around before whispering, "...gay?"

"You don't have to whisper it," Bill mockingly whispered. Louder, he said, "There's nothing wrong with being gay. It's not a contagious disease that others will catch if it's talked about in a normal volume."

Harry still felt unsure.

"I'm guessing you never considered the idea you might be gay?"

Harry shook his head. "Austin is the first guy. Maybe I'm not gay, but Austin is the exception."

Bill looked away as he took a bite of another cookie. "That's possible I guess, but going gay for one guy is kind of cliché, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but it would be easier to accept if Austin was the only guy I was attracted to."

"Since when does the great Harry Potter do easy?"

Harry glared.

"Being gay in the wizarding world is very similar to the Muggle world from what I understand."

"How would you know? I know your dad's knowledge of the Muggle world. I can't imagine yours being much better."

Bill smirked. "Austin is a half-blood and spent equal amount of time in the Muggle world that he spent in the wizarding world. His parents wanted to make sure he was well rounded. When he and I got closer, he told me all about the Muggle world. And before you ask, if I told dad the truth about some of those inventions, he'd be highly disappointed, so I simply let him ponder what they do."

Harry nodded. His mind had latched onto the fact that Austin was a half-blood as well. They had something in common. "Bill..."

The eldest Weasley son interrupted. "I know it's scary when you discover something you never realized about yourself. But most people in the wizarding world won't care who you love. There will be a few who have a strong opinion, but those people can be ignored."

"People might care more than usual because I'm the boy-who-lived," Harry bitterly said.

"Ignore them. They don't matter. As long as you find someone who treats you well, and someone you love, that's all that matters."

"Do you think I'd have a chance with Austin?"

Bill shrugged. "Maybe, but you'd have to tell him about your crush first."

"I thought he knew."

Bill grinned. "He does, but he likes to hear the words. It strokes his ego."

Harry's smile disappeared, and he knew he must look sad.

"Harry, no matter what, you won't be alone. We'll protect you from the naysayers that have a problem with a gay hero."

"Thanks, Bill."

Harry wasn't sure what he was going to do about Austin. He might ignore his feelings, or he might get brave enough and admit them out loud to the man. Harry didn't know, yet. He was just glad that he wouldn't be alone. Everything else would work itself out in time.


	2. Getting to Know Austin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the second chapter a lot faster than I thought I would. It's also a lot shorter than I thought it would be. Oh well.

Austin and Bill decided that Harry needed training. If he had any hope of surviving the war, he needed to know both offensive and defensive spells. Dumbledore should have been training Harry before now, but since he hadn't been, they had a lot of ground to cover.

Austin decided that Harry should also know basic healing. If he gets an injury on the field, he might be able to fix himself up that way.

The first week was a disaster. Harry got hit with a spell and something called a keloid developed, which made his whole face swell up and hurt with a needle-like pain, or at least that's how Harry described it. If it hadn't been so frightening, it would have been hilarious with the way his face puffed up.

It took them calling in Professor Snape for help, but they were able to figure out the right potion to get rid of the truly frightening face. Harry went to bed right away, drained after the fear was eliminated.

Harry and Austin continued getting to know each other during breaks from training. Harry learned all about Austin's family. It was pretty cool that his muggle mother was so accepting of the wizarding world, after the acceptable period of denial that is. Austin had been lucky for his mother. Some half-bloods weren't as lucky. For example, look at Tom Riddle. And then there are other muggles who would never accept magic as normal. His aunt, uncle, and cousin represented those muggles.

Harry told Austin about his early school years, at least what Bill hadn't known. Anything Bill knew, Austin knew.

"I guess you _were_ trained a bit."

Harry simply looked at him.

Austin raised his hands, already placating him. "I didn't say it was a good training method, but it was probably Dumbledore's way to train you."

"He couldn't have found a safer way?" Harry asked, deadpan.

Austin shrugged. He couldn't really judge Dumbledore since he didn't really know the man, but he honestly didn't like him. He seemed to have treated Harry horribly, and that's not even talking about leaving him with abusive, neglectful, and magic-hating relatives. Soon, Harry would be of age, and he wouldn't have to answer to Dumbledore any longer. That was definitely something to look forward to.

Austin just had to help Harry survive to that age, though. Not an easy task when one had a megalomaniac after them.

One day, they get on the subject of relationships. It happened when Austin decided to tell Harry about his first girlfriend, who he only dated because he wanted to get closer to her hot brother.

At Harry's look of aghast, Austin raced to explain. "I was 14 and stupid."

It didn't exactly make it better, but Austin truly hadn't known any better. He hadn't been out to his parents yet, and he didn't have the bravery to go after the guy without the cover of dating his sister.

Of course, the guy was totally turned off when he discovered Austin's dupe, and he was lucky to not get hexed or his face smashed in, but it was a learning experience.

Harry told him about his problem with Ginny.

Although Austin met Ginny, he hadn't really interacted with her. Most of his attention had been solely focused on Harry.

"Ginny has a crush on me – I guess that's the nice way of saying it – she's obsessed. She grew up on stories of the boy-who-lived, and I think she fell in love with me before she met me. I'm not sure she knows how to separate hero-worship from genuine feelings. The worst thing is I think everyone expects us to get together. I look like my dad, except for my mom's eyes, and Ginny has an uncanny resemblance to my mom. It would be like history repeating itself." Harry was looking at his hands the whole time.

Austin ignored the clench of his heart at the thought of Harry getting together with Ginny. He had no right to be upset. "You shouldn't be with someone just because people expect it of you."

"I know you're right, but it's hard going against what everyone wants."

"You have to," Austin implored. "You deserve happiness, probably more than anyone I know. After everything you've been forced to endure, you deserve the chance to be with someone you truly love."

"You really think so?"

"Of course," Austin answered firmly.

Harry bit his bottom lip, a trait Austin learned exemplified Harry's uncertainty. "Okay. Then, I have something to tell you."

Austin gestured in the universal symbol of 'go on.'

Harry admitted shyly, with hooded eyes and red cheeks, "I have a crush on you, and I'd _really_ like to be with you."

Austin felt like laughing, but he held it in. He had a feeling if he let it out, Harry would most definitely take it the wrong way. Instead, he tried his best to let Harry down gently. "Harry, your cute, and brave, and funny, and loyal, but –"

"But, you're not interested," Harry interrupted with a sad tilt of his lips. "It's okay. I figured that, but I just had to try anyways. I don't want to die with regrets."

"Okay, first of all, you're not going to die. I don't want to hear any of the talk, got it?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, second of all, I wasn't going to say I'm not interested. Not at all."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

Austin nodded before he reluctantly continued. "I'm sorry to dash your hopes, but there's still a 'but.' I am interested, for all of those reasons I named, but I could never consider being someone before they become of age in the wizarding world. I have never dated anyone under the age of 17, and I'm not planning to break that self-imposed rule, no matter how much I may want to." He paused, and then almost as an afterthought, added, "I really, really want to."

"It's okay, I understand." Harry grinned mischievously. "Are you saying you might still be interested when I'm 17?"

Austin smirked. "Yes, I am, but you have to survive the war first. Ready to train?" He asked with a wiggle of eyebrows.

Harry positively beamed. "Definitely. I have some new motivation when it comes to the war.

"Good, let's get started then."

They stood up from the floor and got at a ready position. It was time for some dueling practice.


	3. Being Asked Out By Austin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters seem to end up relatively short, but I couldn't think of any way to extend this chapter.

When the final battle was over – AKA Voldemort defeated – Harry didn't bother doing damage assessment. His job was officially done. He'd let other people worry about the reparations.

His biggest concern was finding Austin. Not a day went by where he didn't think about Austin at least a little bit. It didn't help that they were constantly pushed together for training. Apparently, Austin had a lot of skills that was necessary for Harry to learn before he faced off against Voldemort.

True to his word though, Austin never made any real moves on Harry. There was slight flirting, but nothing that would sacrifice Austin's moral code.

Harry turned seventeen, but Austin still didn't make any move. Harry would have thought that Austin's feelings had passed if he didn't catch Austin checking him out every now and then with a look that could only be described as lustful.

Harry didn't make any move to bring up their non-relationship either. He decided that waiting until after Voldemort was gone for good was the best course of action.

Now that had finally come to pass, so his next task was to find Austin and figure out what they were to each other. Harry sincerely hoped that they were _something_ , but he'd accept it if they could only ever be friends. He wouldn't be thrilled with the prospect, but he'd accept it.

His eyes were currently doing a frantic search of the landscape, looking for a very familiar person when Ginny threw her arms around Harry. She started chattering, but he really wasn't paying attention as he tried politely prying her arms from around his neck. His ears managed to catch something along the lines of 'now we can get together since it's no longer dangerous for me.' Harry heart nearly stopped at the sentiment behind Ginny's words.

Harry was through with being gentle as he pushed her away. "Ginny, I didn't decide to not be with you because of the war."

She opened her mouth, most likely to argue back.

Harry rolled his eyes. She always thinks she was right; it didn't matter the subject. "No, don't even. I wasn't with you because I didn't want to be with you. I don't like you like that. I've _never_ liked you like that, so you need to get over the idea of becoming Mrs. Harry Potter and move on with your life because that fantasy is _never_ going to come true." He paused to take a breath. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm on a mission to find someone."

He left her then with her mouth still agape, confusion vivid in her eyes.

Harry ignored the slight guilt that was eating away at him. He never led her to believe that he felt anything but friendship for her. If she saw more, it was all in her mind. Maybe he should have stated clearly when she was dropping hints that he wasn't interested – _that_ was his fault – but she shouldn't have assumed they'd get together after the war. At least now she could move on with her life. _Hopefully_ she'd move on with her life and not cling to the idea that Harry would come around and see her as the perfect partner.

Even if Austin turned him down, that would never happen.

He saw many people he knew, alive thankfully. He knew there would be deaths that would hit him hard and he'd worry about that later on. He just needed to find Austin. He finally did, and like always, Austin was with Bill.

If Bill hadn't been happily married to Fleur, Harry really would be suspicious of their relationship. The two of them always seemed to be together.

Conversation between the two of them ceased when Harry approached. Harry first hugged Bill, letting his familiar outdoorsy scent wash over him.

Bill was the only one who knew about his feelings for Austin, besides Austin of course. It kind of made them closer than they would have normally been.

Harry trusted Bill enough to talk about the confusing things he was feeling for Austin. With Sirius's death and Remus almost never available, he didn't have a real paternal figure that he explicitly trusted. That was where Bill came in.

Despite Bill's deep friendship with Austin, Harry knew whatever he told Bill would stay between the two of them, just like whatever Austin told Bill Harry never heard. Bill had become Harry's sounding board, his confidant. It was one of the best things to happen to him if Harry was completely honest for himself. Besides meeting Austin of course.

They got closer after he married Fleur because she still loved Harry so much after he "rescued" Gabrielle. Fleur didn't care that her sister had never been in any real danger. All that mattered was Harry hadn't known that to be true, and he still brought her to the surface, despite what the mermen wanted.

He relaxed as Bill's arms held him securely. If anything had happened to Bill, Harry truly didn't know how he'd survive without his calming presence in Harry's life.

Bill eventually pushed Harry away gently. He winked as he stepped back, and Harry forced his eyes to the person he had simultaneously been looking for as well as dreading to find.

Austin's blue eyes were tender in their perusal of Harry. It was as if Austin was silently assessing Harry's body for damage, and Harry didn't totally hate the feeling of being on display for him.

Harry had a strong urge to hug Austin, whether it was as a friend or a boyfriend, but he wasn't sure if that would be okay. He shuffled his feet, waiting for some kind of sign. He got it when Austin pulled him into a hug and held him close.

Harry gulped as he felt the hard lines of Austin's amazing body. As Harry rested his hand on Austin's stomach, he felt the muscles there tense before relaxing.

Harry wondered if he made Austin as nervous as Harry often was around the older man. He liked the idea of Austin being as nervous as Harry; it made him feel good.

He listened to the strong heartbeat, its reassuring rhythm reminding him that Austin made it out of this war alive and pretty much unscathed.

Austin's strong fingers tangled in his hair as he yanked Harry's head back. Harry thought Austin was going to kiss him. He _wanted_ Austin to kiss him, and he nervously wetted his lips in anticipation. Instead, Austin placed a gentle kiss on Harry's sweaty forehead.

Harry tried to fight the frown, but it was difficult. A forehead kiss! What a let down!!

"So..." Austin's voice was nonchalant. "Would you like to go on a date with me?

Harry answered with a beaming smile before shyly kissing Austin's cheek, all the while blushing ferociously.


	4. First Date with Austin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating has gone up from teen to mature due to this chapter.
> 
> Also, a reviewer asked me if I had a picture in mind that closely resembled Austin's appearance. I hadn't really thought about it before, except what I found attractive in guys. After thinking about it though, I decided his looks resembled Sam Winchester (Jared Padalecki) in Season 6 of Supernatural, but with blue eyes instead of brown, and without the same height.

Harry didn't know how to dress for his first date with Austin. All the man said was to dress comfortably. His comfortable clothes were scruffy, so that wouldn't work.

Hermione decided they were going shopping to get Harry nice looking clothes that were also casual. After all, as the heir to both the Potter and the Black fortunes, he could afford to splurge a bit on new clothes.

The night of the date came after too long of a wait. At least the wait was too long in Harry's opinion. He was wearing a nice pair of black jeans and a light blue shirt. Harry had considered green to bring out his eyes, but Hermione told him that it wasn't necessary. His eyes were already pretty noticeable. There was no need to emphasize them even more.

Harry was pacing as he anxiously waited for Austin's arrival. He had known and had feelings for Austin for over two years. Now, when he finally had a chance, Harry wished the time for the date hadn't come despite how excited he had been.

It wasn't that Harry didn't want to go out with Austin because he did. It was that Harry was afraid that Austin would have a lousy time and decide he only wanted friendship. The idea that Harry could be the one to decide friendship was the best course of action didn't even cross his mind. He didn't want Austin to lose interest, but Harry didn't know how to keep him interested through their first date.

Austin was older and more experienced. What did Harry have to offer the other man?

Before Harry could work himself up to an even greater frenzy, his wards went off, signaling that Austin had arrived. Harry took a deep breath before exiting the small house he had bought for himself.

Austin smiled as his eyes roamed Harry's body. His eyes took on an appreciative light, making Harry breathe easier.

 _At least Austin doesn't think I look disgusting._ Out loud, he asked, "Where are we going?"

Austin smiled. "You'll see," he said mysteriously.

Harry frowned. He was not used to trusting anyone but Hermione, Ron, and Bill, but he guessed he had to ignore his usual mistrust. Besides, Bill trusted Austin, and Harry trusted Bill. So therefore, by default, Harry should trust Austin. "Okay," he answered uneasily.

He closed his eyes for side-along apparition. When he opened them, they were in an alley.

"We're in the muggle world. I thought our first date should be as private as possible, without the noisy population trying to butt in."

Harry nodded. He had been thinking the same thing, but didn't have the courage to request a muggle-style date even though he knew Austin was a half-blood. He was glad Austin had been thinking the same thing.

They nonchalantly exited the alleyway, and Harry looked up at the name hanging above the Entrance. "The Pit?"

"It's a gay bar," Austin elaborated.

Harry didn't know about this. He had never been to a gay bar or gay anything. He had been too busy fighting a war to experiment with certain aspects of his sexuality. If Austin thought he'd enjoy himself there though, maybe he would. He just had to go inside with an open mind.

Austin held out a hand, and Harry hesitantly took it. He allowed himself to be led inside of the crowded building. He blinked as the loud music almost immediately overwhelmed him.

Although it was only a bar, many of the people were dancing. If one could call it dancing. To Harry, it looked more like sex with clothes on. Harry blushed as some of the guys rubbed against each other. He definitely wasn't used to such blatant displays.

Although Harry was of age in the wizarding world, he wasn't in the muggle world. He had some months before he turned 18.

Austin leaned close to whisper in Harry's hair. "I picked this particular bar because not only is it for gay guys, but they won't card you here."

Harry knew that wasn't good business sense, but he wasn't going to argue since it worked in his favor.

Harry didn't have any experience with muggle beer so he allowed Austin to order for him. He quietly thanked the bartender, blushing when the sexy redhead winked at him.

Austin quickly pulled him away, glaring at the bartender. Harry felt a thrill at the possibility that Austin could be jealous.

That thrill didn't last long. It ended when some tall blond came over – and completely ignored Harry – to flirt with Austin. Harry tried to not let it get to him, but when Austin didn't tell the guy to get lost, Harry couldn't help but allow doubts to seep in.

Did Austin find the blond attractive? Was he already regretting bringing Harry to the bar? Was he thinking about how to politely ditch Harry?

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice when the blond left until Austin took his hand. Harry looked up to meet Austin's warm blue eyes. "Sorry about that. I tried being polite, but that doesn't always get through thick skulls. I'm sometimes forced to be blunt about my desires."

"And what are your desires?" Harry whispered. He really wasn't used to feeling so insecure.

"You're kidding me, right?" Austin incredulously asked.

Harry looked down, unable to meet Austin's eyes.

"Harry." When Harry didn't look up, Austin forced his head up with a finger to his chin. "Listen to me. The only guy I'm interested in is you. I don't need or want some random guy's flirtation." He paused, and as to emphasize the point, he added, "I'm not interested in anyone but you."

Harry smiled, feeling relieved. "I'm glad because I'm not interested in anyone but you either, and it's been that way for over two years."

"Good."

After they finished up their beers, Austin pulled Harry onto the dance floor. Harry blushed as Austin thrust against him.

Harry hid his face in Austin's shirt, too embarrassed to meet his eyes, especially when he felt himself harden. He knew Austin could feel his excitement and didn't know what to do about it.

Austin's lips brushed against the shell of Harry's ear and he bunched Austin's shirt with clenched fists. "Don't feel embarrassed. I love the fact that I turn you on; it's intoxicating." Austin thrust forcefully against Harry's pelvis, and he felt Austin's arousal.

Harry gasped. He closed his eyes tightly against the need that he felt stirring in his lower stomach.

"You're not alone in what you're feeling," he whispered huskily in Harry's ear.

Harry stood on his toes and allowed his lips to lightly brush Austin's neck. "I'm glad." He wrapped his arms around Austin's waist and allowed himself to just have fun without caring about how he looked to Austin.

The rest of the night went by fast. They ended up eating at the bar. Harry very rarely had muggle food, but he really did love the taste of it. Like with the beer, he allowed Austin to order for him, and he wasn't disappointed with what he got.

He laughed at Austin's jokes. He blushed when he got food on his cheek, and Austin wiped it away with a thumb, and then sucked his finger clean.

When both became drowsy, and after Austin determined that Harry hadn't drunk enough to limit his apparition ability, the popped to Harry's house separately.

Harry thought he should invite Austin in, but he wasn't sure if that was proper protocol for a first date. He definitely wanted Austin to come in; he had been half-hard all night, but he didn't want to put Austin on the spot either.

Dating was so confusing.

Austin walked Harry past the wards, to his door, and Harry held his breath. He hoped Austin would ask to come in.

Instead, Austin lightly stroked his cheek before leaning down and gently kissing Harry on the lips.

Harry returned the kiss, standing on his toes to try to get closer. He moaned when Austin's strong arms came around Harry's body, pulling his body close enough that there was friction. Austin nipped playfully at Harry's lips.

Harry opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to come out and play. As Harry's hands moved down from Austin's neck, his fingers brushed Austin's nipples through the thin shirt.

Austin's groan reverberated through the kiss. Harry's hand continued to trail down to Austin's pants, and he slipped his fingers beneath the waistband, but his hand was quickly caught as Austin tore his lips away.

Austin's breathed unevenly. "No matter how much I would love to continue where this is going, we can't."

"Why not?" Harry asked breathlessly. He kissed Austin, but once again, Austin moved his lips away. "Austin, I want this," Harry reassured him.

Austin nodded. "I know you do, and I want it to, but you're more than just a quick fuck. I want to take it slow; you _deserve_ slow."

Although Harry wasn't happy with it, he did appreciate the sentiment behind Austin's decision. "Okay, I guess." He knew his displeasure was apparent when Austin laughed, but it didn't bother him.

"Don't feel bad. You're not the only one that's going to suffer due to my decision."

They kissed one last time, but Austin very carefully made sure it didn't grow too passionate.

When Harry was inside his house, he smiled dreamily as he made his way to his room. He undid his pants and got into bed, already touching himself. As his hand slid over his cock, and he brought himself to quick release, it was Austin's face he pictured.

In the afterglow, he wondered how long Austin planned to wait before taking their relationship to the next level. He hoped it wasn't too long.


	5. Media Speculation with Austin

The two of them went on a few more dates in the muggle world before they went public in the wizarding world.

Like Harry had expected, there was a public outcry about the new relationship.

The Daily Prophet ran articles continually. Harry refused to interview with them after the defamation he suffered from in his fifth year, so it was only speculation. It didn't mean people didn't believe it, though.

They pondered about how an unknown wizard could capture the attention of the boy-who-lived. They questioned whether potions or spells were involved. They also considered the possibility of blackmail.

When neither Harry nor Austin defended their relationship, even with Austin being attacked, they wondered why such an experienced man would want a mere child. Harry rolled his eyes at that. He could take down a Dark Lord, but he was still considered a child. They thought Austin was after Harry's money, or wanted fame and prestige that came with association to Harry.

They media didn't take into count that Austin still worked, and although he didn't have a lot of money, he did earn a decent living.

Still, Harry and Austin didn't defend their relationship. Both of them hoped that if they didn't add fuel to the fire, the wizarding world's interest would die quicker. They were wrong.

They were many angry witches and wizards. Some of the more vapid ones threatened to perform an apotropaic ritual. After all, anyone who captures the sole attention of Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding World, must be using evil means.

There were witches who tried to kiss Harry and wizards who flirted. Harry saw witches hit on Austin with the hope of breaking them up. As if Harry would ever think Austin would cheat. The man was too honest, and even if he wasn't, Bill would kill him and Austin knew it. That was enough of a threat to keep him in line.

They tried to keep their dates a secret, but they were continuously interrupted. Even their dates in the muggle world ended prematurely due to crazy witches and wizards. They got weird looks from muggles when they saw the group following the two of them. One would think that witches and wizards would be a tiny bit more discreet. The Statute of Secrecy was going to go out the winner if they kept it up.

Harry was sure Austin, who was used to a quiet existence where his life was splashed in the tabloids, was going to get fed up.

Harry feared the day where Austin was going to gently break up with him. He knew it would be gentle; Austin didn't have it in his heart to be cruel.

Harry thought the day was drawing closer as Austin withdrew into himself. He went to his number one confidante, that wasn't Bill, for advice. "Hermione, what do I do?"

Hermione shrugged. "This is a tough one. It's obvious you two really like each other, and you're so adorable to watch."

"Um... thanks." Harry scratched the back of his head. "That's doesn't help me, though. Austin is going to break up with me. I just know it."

"Maybe you should speak to him. Tell him how much you really like him and don't want to lose him. Ask him to ignore the nosy press and try to make the two of you work."

"How can I do that to him? He doesn't deserve the headache that comes with dealing with this. I'm going to let him know he can end it."

Harry got up to leave, but Hermione's hand on his arm pulled him back down. "You came to me for advice, but then you completely ignore what I have to say? Why come to me in the first place?"

Harry smiled wanly. "I'm not sure. All I know is I have to let him go. This isn't fair to him, and when you truly care about someone, you let them go."

Hermione allowed him to leave. He flooed out, ignoring her worried gaze.

That night Austin came over for dinner. Austin wasn't as withdrawn as usual. He kissed Harry so hard that he felt it all the way down to his toes. He was also kept in constant contact with Harry, whether it was holding hands, a hand resting on a thigh, an arm around a waist, or legs wrapped around legs under the dinner table. All of that didn't deter Harry from his plan, though.

As they finished up their treacle tart, Harry nervously cleared his throat. "Listen, I know it's been hard being with me. Trust me, I understand it completely. I'll understand if you want to end it. Frankly, I wouldn't even blame you. It would just be another thing the media ruins."

"No," Austin said firmly.

"What?"

"I said 'no.'" He paused as if he was weighing his words. "Truthfully I did consider breaking up with you. I'm not used to having my every move dissected."

Harry nodded and stared at his hands that were busy playing with his fork.

Austin took the fork away before gripping his hand. "But then I realized how much I like you. I waited over two years to be with you, and I don't want that wait to be for nothing. You're worth the hassle."

Harry smiled. "Really?" he breathed.

Austin's answer was to stand up while still holding Harry's hand. "May I have this dance?"

Harry silently nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into strong arms. Dancing was so much better when he wasn't forced to lead. Harry thought back to the Yule Ball and shuddered.

Austin's eyebrows raised, and Harry shook his head. That was a story for another time. He laid his head on Austin's chest and swayed to the quiet music.

When he felt the night was drawing to a close, instead of allowing Austin to kiss him goodnight and leave, Harry led Austin to his bedroom.

Austin seemed hesitant.

"Austin, I'm ready. I want to feel you, all of you."

That seemed to be enough of a reassurance because Austin gently pushed Harry down onto his bed. He shucked off his shirt and trousers, wearing only boxers.

Harry was nervous, but he was ready. As Austin leaned down to mesh their lips together, Harry closed his eyes and allowed him to forget everything that wasn't Austin.


	6. First Big Fight with Austin

Harry didn't think he was one for dramatics. Even though his teenage years sometimes felt like a soap opera thanks to Voldemort, Harry still believed he was pretty well-adjusted, especially with everything that happened to him in his formative years.

Still, when Austin and Harry had their first real disagreement, first argument, Harry felt as if he was walking around with a broken soul while there weren't speaking.

They might have had little fights here and there, but the two of them always made up within a day as it wasn't a big deal in reality.

"The Fight" wasn't at all like their former arguments, though.

Part of it was Austin's fault, but another part was Harry's. He should have thought it weird that Austin was still in the U.K. Bill might have been there still, but he was married to Fleur, and he knew the two of them discussed where they were living.

Harry and Austin had had no such discussion, mainly because the relationship was so new. When the two of them were spending time with Bill and Fleur, Bill innocently brought up the state of Austin's job.

Harry instantly tuned into the conversation, even though he hadn't really been listening, anxious to know the answer.

Austin shrugged nonchalantly. "I gave it up to move here. I'm still looking for work unfortunately."

"What?" Harry asked lowly.

Austin blinked. "I said I gave it up to move here. I thought you knew..." He trailed off.

"How could I have known when this is the first time I'm hearing about it?"

Austin rolled his eyes. "I'm still here. What did you think happened?"

Harry stared at his hands. "Truthfully, I hadn't thought about it. But if I had to guess, I would have thought that you took some time off to recuperate from the war. I'm sure any employer would have granted it, given the circumstances. I wouldn't have guessed that it was permanent time off. That's something you usually talk to you _boyfriend_ about before you do it," Harry said, making sure to emphasize the term 'boyfriend.'

Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Fleur tugging on Bill's arms, and he heard Bill mutter, "We'll leave the two of you alone." Both ran as if Voldemort were on the tails.

 _At least someone understands_ , Harry thought.

Austin's face, on the other hand, showed his confusion. "I don't understand. Shouldn't you be happy? I'm staying here with you."

Harry tried to keep control of his temper. There were times when his could rival Ron's, and he needed to keep a lid on it if he was going to get Austin to understand. "We are still considered a new relationship, and you should not have made a life-altering decision so quickly, at least not like that. You made the decision without me, and I should have been consulted."

Austin stood up and started pacing. "I did it for you. The decision was for you. I know neither of us want a long-distance relationship, and this was the only way you wouldn't be forced to leave your friends and everything you know. You should be thanking me, but instead you're giving me a hard time about it!"

"You just don't get it. You assumed that was what I wanted. Maybe if you bothered to ask me, you would have realized how wrong you were." Harry paused, breathing heavily. "You're supposed to be the experienced one while I'm the relationship baby. How could you do something so stupid?"

Austin opened his mouth, but Harry didn't wait to hear what he had to say. He stormed away, waved quickly to Bill and Fleur, and left through the floo.

Harry blocked the floo from Austin's temporary flat. He also blocked Bill's floo, knowing Austin would try to get in through that. He adjusted his wards, so Austin wouldn't be allowed pass a certain point. The wards wouldn't hurt Austin – Harry wasn't _that_ angry – but they would act like a barrier.

During the period of silence, it was the worst Harry slept since fifth year. He felt listless, and it was a struggle to eat and do normal things.

Bill, forced to Apparate, came over to talk, but Harry refused to allow Austin entrance. He wanted to ignore Bill as he pleaded Austin's case.

"I know Austin made a mistake, but just talk to him. Please, so he'll stop moping around my flat."

Harry hung his head as he quietly admitted, "I'm still so angry and upset."

"Talk to him," Bill prodded. "I understand why you're angry. After everything Dumbledore put you through, I get it, but he doesn't. You guys are good for each other. Don't let this break the two of you up. Don't let one argument become between the two of you. He truly thought he was doing the right thing.

"But –"

Bill put a finger to Harry's lips, silencing him. "Don't tell me; tell Austin."

"Is Austin over at your place right now?" Bill nodded. "I'll unblock the floo."

"I'll tell him to come over."

Harry opened the floo, and Bill went though. Austin stepped out within a minute after Bill stepped in.

Harry crossed his arms as Austin hesitantly stepped forward. He stopped at the look on Harry's face. "Sit down."

Austin immediately did on the couch.

"Let me explain something to you. When I was a teenager, most of my major life decisions were taken out of my hands. I was forced to live with neglectful relatives because of Dumbledore. I was not able to live with my rightful guardian because of the inept government. I was forced into a war because of a prophecy. I don't like having choices taken from me."

"I didn't think –"

"No, you didn't, and it hurt me that you didn't consider that. You were around for a lot of it, but you didn't think about how I felt when it came to my freewill being usurped from me."

"I thought I did what you wanted."

Harry screamed in his frustration. "You thought!! You should have asked me. It's like Relationship 101. Don't make decisions without your boyfriend or girlfriend's input."

"I get the choices thing, I do. I remember how you reacted to the prophecy, but why is this decision upsetting you so much? Don't you want to stay here with your friends?"

Harry bit his lip. Finally, he whispered, "No."

Austin quickly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him so he sat down on the couch next to him. Their thighs touched, and Harry sighed as Austin's arms went around him. He definitely missed those arms. "You don't want to stay here?" he asked disbelievingly.

Harry shook his head, avoiding Austin's eyes. "I need to get away from the media. It feels like they're sucking the life out of me. They seem to ruin every joyous occasion, especially our dates. The only time we're left alone is when we're at one of our flats or one of our friend's places. Thankfully, they all have wards, or we wouldn't even be safe _there_."

Austin brushed Harry's bangs out of his eyes. "I know they're hard to deal with, but you're used to it."

Harry closed his eyes. He loved Austin's gentle touch. "Just because I'm used to it doesn't mean I can ignore it. Besides, I don't want them to drive you away. I know you said I was worth it, but I still worry it's going to get too much for you." He paused, scared to go on.

"Go on," Austin whispered.

"I'm already starting to fall in love with you, and I don't want to lose you. I want to live my life in peace, where my status as a war hero won't be as big of a deal. I think the best way is to leave the UK."

Austin's arms kept a strong hold on him. "You're going to miss your friends. I know the Weasleys are like your family. I don't want you to regret anything we do; that's why I wanted to wait before we made love."

Harry smiled, eyes shining as he finally raised them to meet Austin's. "I'm glad you said 'made love,' and not 'had sex' or 'shagged.' It shows me that you're in the same place I am concerning our relationship."

 

"Was there any doubt?"

Harry decided not to answer that. He had a feeling his answer would only serve to anger Austin. "Anyways, about my friends, I can always visit, and there are holidays. You're more important than anything else, and I think we have a better chance at survival away from the UK. It's sad, but I think it's the truth."

"Okay, we'll do it then."

Harry sat up and crossed his arms. "If you remember correctly, you've already quit your job. It's too late now."

Austin tugged Harry back down to his side. "Don't be such a princess. My boss said if I changed my mind, he'd be glad to have me back. I _was_ one of his favorites after all. It will be no problem getting my job back."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Really, so there are no problems."

Harry nodded.

"Harry, next time, instead of walking away angry, tell me why your angry. Don't try to get me to figure it out for myself."

Harry glared. "Okay, deal. Next time, don't make any decision without _talking_ to me first."

Austin grinned sheepishly. "Deal. You have nothing to worry about, though. After all of this, I will not be making that mistake again. I'll just make new mistakes."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You really are a dork sometimes."

Austin smirked. "I'm your dork."

"And cheesy," Harry added.

Austin gripped Harry's chin and guided his lips to Austin's. Not breaking the kiss, Harry straddled Austin, ready to show how truly happy he was with their plan to move to Egypt.


	7. Meeting An Old flame Of Austin's

Harry and Austin had been in Egypt for awhile when the next obstacle crossed their paths. Harry was studying when the wards alerted him that someone was approaching his home. Harry looked at the time and knew it was too early for it to be Austin.

In his threadbare clothes, ones he always wore for the comfort, he went to the door and came face-to-face with a very tall man. He had green eyes a couple of shades lighter than Harry's, a pert nose, a strong jaw, and a muscular body. When he smiled, dimples shined through.

Harry swallowed nervously. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Austin," he said in a deep baritone.

Harry eyes narrowed. "He's not here. Who are you?" Harry knew he sounded rude, but he couldn't help it.

The smile turned into a smirk. "Xavier." He said it as if Harry should know who he was.

Harry blinked. He took great pleasure in saying, "Austin never talked about you."

He stifled a smile when Xavier glared. "Who are you?"

Harry crossed his arms. "Harry, Austin's boyfriend."

Xavier stepped closer until his invaded Harry's personal space. If he was trying to intimidate, he failed. Nothing really intimidated him after facing Voldemort. "Not for long," he huskily vowed.

When Xavier turned away, Harry slumped. Austin's ex-boyfriend was back in town and wanted him back. What was Harry going to do?

"Oh," Xavier called out with his back still turned. "I'll be back later today and hopefully Austin will be home."

Harry glared, and he wished he had heat vision. He closed the door with a slam and marched back to the couch.

He couldn't focus on studying the rest of the day. He stewed while he waited for Austin to come home. As soon as Austin walked in, Harry pounced metaphorically. He demanded answers. "Who in Merlin's name is Xavier?"

Austin opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

Harry tapped his foot. "I'm waiting."

"Um, Xavier is an ex-boyfriend. How do you know his name? I know I never told you about him."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he came to the door today, asking for you. Why is he asking for you?"

"I don't know." Austin shrugged. "I haven't talked to him since we broke up."

Harry relaxed his posture. He knew Xavier's reappearance wasn't Austin's fault. He felt defensive, and he was taking it out on Austin, rather unfairly, too. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Austin said, even as he still looked hesitant.

"Why did you break up with him?"

"Actually, he broke up with me," Austin said. Almost immediately, he hit himself in the forehead. "I really shouldn't have said that."

Harry turned away. "No, you shouldn't have."

"Listen, that's all in the past. I'm with you now, only you. You have nothing to worry about." As soon as Austin put his arms around Harry, the wards alerted.

Harry sighed. "That's probably Xavier. He said he'd be back later today."

Austin squeezed Harry's shoulder before going to let Xavier into their home.

Harry watched as Xavier stared at Austin's ass as he was led in. He clenched his fists.

Austin tossed a smile over his shoulder. "I know you already met Harry."

"Yeah, yeah." Xavier barely acknowledged him.

Harry went back to the couch and sat with his legs crossed.

Austin didn't seem to notice Xavier's attitude.

"You're looking good, Aussie."

"Aussie?" Harry asked incredulously.

Before Austin could answer, Xavier spoke. "It's my nickname for him."

Harry rolled his eyes. He wanted to say it sounded ridiculous, but he bit his tongue, literally.

Austin smiled warmly. "You look good too, Xav."

Harry was pushed to the end of the couch so the two of them could sit next to each other. Austin wasn't even in the middle, though. He was on the other end. Xavier seemed to already be wedging himself between them.

Harry looked down his hands. It was true that Austin never talked about the relationship, and that could mean he moved on. On the other hand, it could mean it was too painful to talk about the relationship. It might also mean Austin had lingering feelings for his ex. The last two would not mean good news for Harry.

He knew he should trust Austin. He never really had any reason to doubt their relationship. Maybe if Austin had told him about Xavier, he would feel better about this whole thing. Watching Xavier flirt and seeing that Austin didn't seem to mind caused something to crack in Harry's chest. Maybe it was his heart.

Xavier leaned in really close, and Harry tuned back into their conversation. "We should definitely get together alone. Catch up."

Austin frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea. You, Harry, and I can do something, though."

Harry began to relax, seeing that Austin wasn't going to go off alone with Xavier. Another thought struck him. Maybe he wasn't going off alone with Xavier because he couldn't trust himself alone with the man. Maybe he was afraid that if he was alone with Xavier, something would happen between them.

Harry needed to know if there was anything lingering between them for his own peace of mind. "You should go out with him."

Austin's eyes widened as they locked with Harry's eyes. "What?"

Harry stared impassively in the face of Xavier's smirk. "I said you should go out with him. Catch up with an old friend. I'd just get in the way."

"You never get in the way," Austin whispered.

Harry bit his lip. "I'd be bored. You'd be telling stories about days before I knew you. I wouldn't be able to follow. I'll have more fun here. Maybe I'll call Suzie and go out with her."

Harry knew if he said he'd go out with Suzie, Austin would give in. After moving to Egypt, Harry met Suzie, the little sister of one of Austin's co-workers. She immediately became his best friend in a very unfamiliar place.

"Are you sure?"

Harry forced himself to smile. "Very."

Austin looked at Xavier. "Okay, sure. We can go out... I guess."

Harry didn't say anything as they left the next night. He had lied; he wasn't going out with Suzie, but Austin didn't need to know that. Harry didn't ask questions when his lover got back. He closed his eyes while they made love. He wondered if it was going to be one of their last times together.

Austin and Xavier went out a couple of more nights before Harry finally spoke up. "Xavier, wait. Before you go, I need to say something."

Xavier leaned against the wall, arms folded across his built chest, glare fixed firmly on his face. Austin looked at him questioningly.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I don't believe I have it in me to be manipulative or even persuasive. Not really. Especially when I never thought I'd have to be with you, Austin. Frankly, all I care about is your happiness."

"Harry –"

Harry held up a hand, silencing Austin. "Please, let me finish. Austin, you mean everything to me. Which is why I'm saying what I am to you. If you want to be with him, I understand. You two just seem to click, and I want you happy, even if it's with someone else. I won't stand in your way or try to talk you out of it."

Xavier's glare turned into a smirk. Harry knew what was going through his mind: I won. Was it really winning when Harry surrendered, though?

Austin turned around to face Xavier. Harry closed his eyes. He might have said it was okay, but he didn't want to see them kiss. He didn't think Austin was that cruel, but one never knew. "Xavier, what you and I had at one time was wonderful. It was passionate and fun." Harry clenched his eyes shut even tighter. "It was only ever temporary, though. It was never meant to last. If you hadn't broken it off, I would have when it fizzled out." Harry opened his eyes. He felt cautiously hopeful. "What I have with Harry is meant to last. Not only do we have the passion and the fun, but we have the talking and understanding. We fight, but we talk and make-up. We don't go weeks without talking because of a fight. We both work at our relationship, and that's why it's as strong as it is. It's so strong that I'm astonished Harry would even consider the possibility of me breaking up with him. I love him and only him. He's who I want, and there's no one else for me."

Harry stepped forward. "You never said that to me."

Austin turned back around so he faced Harry. He gripped Harry's chin gently so Harry couldn't look down at his feet. "Of course the first time I said it, I hoped we'd be alone, but it doesn't change the truth of the sentiment."

"Why did you wait so long to say it then?"

"Didn't want to scare you off." Austin moved his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry smiled. "We have a lot in common. I was afraid of scaring you off as well. I love you, too. So much. The thought of losing you devastated me, but your happiness meant the world to me."

"You don't ever have to worry about losing me. You stuck with me."

"That's the best news I ever heard."

As they kissed, Harry was aware of a door being slammed, but he didn't care. He had his lover and nothing was about to make that change. Not even an ex-boyfriend.


	8. Marrying Austin

Harry couldn't believe it was coming up. If he had been asked as a teenager if he ever planned to marry, his answer would have been, "I don't even expect to live to see adulthood. Why consider marriage?"

But, he had miraculously survived. Most of it was thanks to the witches and wizards who fought on his side. The order of the wizarding world was restored. He was alive, and he was happy. And he was getting married. To the love of his life.

He remembered the night Austin proposed to him. Austin had taken him on a date to the first place they ever went to in Egypt on a date. It was this rustic restaurant. It wasn't the best food, but Harry had loved the atmosphere with the friendly staff. The staff seemed to wear perpetual smiles that were infectious. It turned to be an amazing date.

Their server had been levitating their desert along with another box. Harry had looked curiously at it, even more so when Austin took it. He held his breath when Austin got down on one knee like a muggle would.

"I promise you that this doesn't make you the girl in the relationship, but you recognize muggle traditions more than wizarding." He opened the box. Harry felt his eyes glisten at the sight of the beautiful ring. "Harry, I love you. There is no one else for me in this world, whether it's the muggle world or wizarding. I can't imagine my life without you, and I never want to live it without you. Will you marry me?"

Harry was speechless, and for once he didn't mind that he was the center of attention as all eyes zeroed in on the two of them. He didn't even have to think about his answer. He nodded as he cleared his throat. "Yes, I will marry you. There's nothing I want more."

Austin slipped the ring on his finger before claiming his lips amongst the rapid applause. That was two months ago.

Their ceremony was rapidly approaching. They had discussed it and decided on a fast engagement since it was going to be a small bonding ceremony. Neither of them wanted it to become a media circus, but with the boy-who-lived-to-defeat-you-know-who marrying a guy, it was becoming difficult to keep it from happening.

The only people invited were close friends and family, so Harry hoped everyone was keeping their lips shut about the upcoming ceremony. Unfortunately, some of their friends were pathological gossipers, so that didn't seem likely.

They each decided on only one witness. Bill was chosen for Austin, and Hermione was chosen for Harry. Both decisions made sense, and there were no complaints, unless it was jokingly done. Everyone knew how close Bill and Hermione were to their respective grooms.

The very short list of attendees were Suzie (the close friend Harry had made in Egypt), Andromeda, Teddy, Fleur, Gabrielle, Angelina, Ron, George, Charlie, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Luna, Molly, Arthur, Austin's parents, and Austin's childhood best friends, Ashleigh and Stephen, who were married. And of course Hermione and Bill.

When Harry had first met Austin's parents, he had been nervous. Austin didn't talk about them that much and that had made Harry's heart pound in fear. All he could think about was why Austin didn't talk about them. What was wrong with them?

It turned out that Harry had nothing to be worried about. Marie and Gerald, Austin's mother and father, were very warm people. They lived in the muggle world, and Austin had a very good relationship with the two of them. They both knew about Austin's sexuality and supported it.

Even though Harry didn't know much about them, they knew all about Harry. They treated Harry like a second son, which helped relax him during that initial meeting. He didn't understand Austin's secrecy, until he saw Austin covering his mouth, stifling laughter. He marched over and stomped on Austin's foot.

Austin glared, and Harry smirked. "That was for purposely scaring me. You knew I was worried about meeting you parents, and you continued with the charade. You big meanie!"

Austin raised his eyebrows. "Meanie? Really?"

Harry's pout lasted all of two minutes, when Austin pulled him into a searing kiss that left him weak in the knees. He pulled away blushing when he realized Marie and Gerald were clapping heartily.

Marie smiled warmly. "Now that you know there's no reason to be scared of us, let us get to know our future son-in-law better."

The rest of the meeting was much more relaxed, and Harry allowed his personality to shine through.

Since the ceremony and reception were so small, they were able to marry within two months of getting engaged. They decided the faster they married, the less chance there would be a reporter there.

Unfortunately, like Austin and Harry feared, someone couldn't keep their mouths shut. No one admitted to it, but Harry had his suspicions that it was either Ron or Ginny. Maybe even both.

Ron liked being in the media, even if he was only mentioned in passing as attending the boy-who-lived's wedding. Harry believed it was one of the reasons Ron pushed so heard to be his witness – so he could be mentioned a bit more – but of course, Ron denied it when confronted by Harry.

And then there was Ginny. Even though she was dating Dean, who was much better for her than Harry could ever be, he knew she still wished Harry would change his mind and claim Ginny as his wife. That wasn't going to be happen, even if the ceremony became a media circus, but it gave her motive to make it one. It could have also simply been her revenge for his rejecting her, especially as the Weasleys knew how much he hated being in the media and how much he didn't want his wedding to be featured.

Harry and Austin simply grinned and bared it. They set up wards so at the very least, the reporters couldn't get into the garden where the ceremony and reception were being held.

No one gave anyone away. There was too much stigma attached to the act. Instead, first the witnesses walked down the aisle, and then the two grooms took the same path while holding hands.

They wrote their own vows.

Austin went first. "I never thought I'd fall for someone so much younger than me, never mind someone who was like an honorary little brother to a very close friend. But I did. I made you wait until you were of age, and then again until the war was over. You were very persistent in those first years, but I was sure you'd find someone your own age within that time; I thought it would be someone you went to school with, someone you worked closely with during the war. I waited for what I thought was the inevitable. Bill kept insisting I was wrong. You were too loyal, and once your mind and heart were made up, it took something drastic for either to change. Bill took great pleasure in gloating after we shared that first kiss."

Harry smiled at the memory of Bill's childish antics.

"We had our issues to work out when we got together. We had the media hounding us, both of us suffered a bit of PTSD, and there was miscommunication, especially where our move was concerned."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"That last one was definitely my fault. But we got through all of that, and both of us are striving in Egypt. I never thought I'd be able to have the job that I love here and you. I was willing to give up the former, but you showed me that I didn't have to. I never want to think about being without you, which is why I want to put that ring on your finger as soon as possible. I waited until I was absolutely sure you wouldn't be scared off before proposing, and now you're stuck with me. Forever. So get used to it."

There were laughs all around, and then it was Harry's turn.

"Just so you know, I _want_ to be stuck with you. Anyways, you should have known better than to think I was going to give up. You saw me for me. Not the hero. Not the abused child. You didn't pity me for my less than savory upbringing. You didn't let me get away with anything. If I was wrong, you made sure to tell me, and I think that made me a better person in the long run. I had a lot of anger issues after Sirius's death. Most people said I had the right to be angry and allowed me to do whatever I wanted, even if it involved treating them horribly. You didn't, though. The first time I yelled at you, you yelled back. You made me see that no matter what happened to me, no matter how bad it might be, it didn't give me the right to take it out on other people. And I'll forever be grateful to you for that. Because of that, I work on my anger management. I discovered ways to calm down when I got mad before I took it out on those around me."

Austin caressed his cheek, and Harry realized he was crying.

"At times I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you'd realize I was too much hassle and give up. But you didn't. You proved to me that I was worth loving and nothing would stop you from wanting me. Even though you could have thought – and some people would have in your place – that my insecurities was a sign that I didn't trust you, you never considered that an option. You were patient and told me every day you loved me until I believed it. Even _after_ I believed it, you made sure to tell me it every day. We could be in the middle of a massive argument, and you'd tell me you loved me before we went to bed, even if one of us was on the couch that night. You annoy me in almost as many ways as you make me love you, and I wouldn't change that for the world. I want to wake up next to you every morning, not including the times we're fighting of course, and this ring is the way to make sure it happens. Just like I'm stuck with you, you're stuck with me. I love you, Austin." The last sentence was whispered.

"I love you, too," Austin murmured.

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly. Harry kind of ignored the words until he heard "And now, the two of you may seal your union with a kiss."

The kiss was gentle and a bit on the chaste side. Harry was very aware of his young godson watching and didn't want to scar the poor child.

The reception afterwards was a lot of fun with lots of alcohol. Harry hoped the people drinking weren't planning on Apparating afterwards. He didn't want any of his guests to splinch themselves because of idiocy. It didn't take Molly long to corner the two of them after they shared their first dance as a married couple. "When are you two planning to adopt kids? They don't need to blood to still be my grand-babies."

Bill laughed as him and Fleur joined the trio. "They just got married today, mum. Let them breathe a little bit and just enjoy being married. Besides, you know Fleur's pregnant. That should make you happy for the time being."

Harry covered his mouth as he laughed. "It's okay. We've actually talked about it. I made sure we talked about that before we got married. I didn't want that to be one of our instances of miscommunication. I always wanted a big family and wasn't ready to compromise that, no matter how much I love Austin. We'll adopt when we're ready, but we're not sure when.

"Good." Molly nodded her head, seemingly satisfied. "Don't wait too long."

"And on that note," Austin took his hand. "Let's dance."

They danced the night away and continued to dance in their bedroom. They were going to Asia for their honeymoon, but they weren't leaving until the next morning.

They touched and kissed all night and when they had to meet for the Portkey, both of them had tired eyes and huge smiles.


	9. Adoption With Austin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet.
> 
> Also, I don't know anything about the legal system or how one might adopt within the wizarding world, so please suspend belief for this chapter.

It wasn't until Harry was an established healer that he brought up the idea of children. "So, kids... What do you think?" It wasn't the most eloquent way to ask, but it got his point across.

Austin's answer was to simply smile which didn't please Harry in the least.

"Well!?" Harry demanded.

Austin's grin widened.

Harry silently began to seethe as he crossed his arms. "I'm waiting for an answer." He tapped his foot impatiently, but he stopped when he realized it was probably reminiscent of Molly Weasley, and that was one person he didn't want to remind Austin of.

"Don't worry, Harry. I've been ready for children. I've just been waiting on you and your career, though."

"Really?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Really." Austin pecked Harry's nose. "So, I think we decided that adoption was the way to go."

Harry nodded, and they got to work looking into their options.

They went to many orphanages on their time off. They had only planned on adopting one child, believing that was all they could handle as first time parents, but they hadn't been counting on falling in love with five-year old twins, a boy and a girl named Dillon and Anna.

The children were about to be separated since the orphanage couldn't find anyone to take both of them. Remembering Fred and George, and knowing how close twins could be, Harry hated the thought of them being forced to say goodbye to each other.

After Austin and Harry met the two precocious children, they felt like it was kismet and the four of them were meant to be a family.

Although extremely intelligent, Dillon and Anna were also extremely cynical. It came from being in the system for so long, and despite being in the wizarding world, the children still hadn't received enough love.

Harry was still new at the hospital, and he didn't hold any real seniority, so his schedule wasn't as flexible. Austin was the one who took some time off of work to spend quality time with the newest additions to their family. Harry requested and was granted weekends off, so they made that family time. They went to parks, muggle cinema, and played games that either Dillon or Anna asked for.

A couple of weeks passed by and there routine didn't change. On the second Sunday, after they came home, Anna asked, "When are you going to get rid of us?"

Harry glanced at Austin before he knelt down and quickly said, "Never."

Although Harry knew there was no such thing as a quick fix, he hoped his response would begin to make Dillon and Anna feel welcome.

Austin and Harry knew about the twins' history. They knew they had gone to families before and had been sent back before the adoption went through. Neither knew how anyone could not want Dillon and Anna. There loss was Harry and Austin's gain, though.

They'd do everything they could until Dillon and Anna believed they were there to stay.

The two of them both suffered from nightmares, something Harry could understand better than anyone. He allowed what he always wished  _he_ had been allowed to do as a child. Anna and Dillon always climbed into their bed with no resistance from Harry or Austin. Harry would hold Anna close while Austin did the same with Dillon.

The more time they spent together, and the more Harry and Austin assured Anna and Dillon, the more they began to believe they were there to stay.

Their sixth birthday was fast approaching, and Austin wanted to throw them a huge party. Harry never had a birthday party growing up, and he doubted the twins did while they were in the system. He was eager to give them something they had missed out on. Everyone who had been at the wedding came, including the kids some of them had by then. Bill and Fleur had two daughters. Suzie was married and had a boy a year younger than Anna and Dillon. George and Angelina had a son and daughter. Dean was bringing his daughter, but Ginny, who was his ex-wife by then, wouldn't be there. Ron and Hermione had a son and daughter. Neville and Luna had two sons. Ashleigh and Steven had two sons and one daughter.

The party was a blast. Teddy took an immediate liking to the twins, something Harry was grateful for. He had feared that Teddy might resent them for being in his godfather's life. Instead, Teddy took them under his wing, and in return, Anna and Dillon looked up at him in awe. Both Austin and Harry could see the hero worship forming before their eyes.

Harry didn't mind, though. Teddy was a good kid, and if his children were going to look up to anyone, he was glad it was Teddy. They could definitely have a worse role model. Austin was in total agreement.

After a day of games and good food, followed by a huge birthday cake, that featured flowers and dragons, for Anna and Dillon respectively, both children were utterly exhausted. They sat in their own beds and shared a look as Harry and Austin said simultaneously, "Good night. Sleep tight."

Anna nodded and Dillon smiled. Anna turned her big brown eyes onto Harry and Austin, while Dillon did the same with his identical eyes. Together, they said, "I love you."

Harry felt as if his heart was about to burst with utter happiness.

Austin said, "I love you, too." Harry echoed the sentiment.

Harry hugged Dillon tightly while Austin did the same with Anna, and then they switched children.

Although they loved the children, Harry also knew their family wasn't complete quite yet.

_Two Years Later_

Dillon and Anna were now eight years old, and Austin brought up the subject off adding to the family. Considering Harry brought it up the first time, Austin felt it was his turn. They talked to Dillon and Anna, and by then, the twins were totally secure in their place in the family. The only thing they asked for was a younger kid as they wanted to be a big brother and sister.

Since they were going through the same agency, the adoption process was easier. They had a spotless record, so they didn't need to go through the whole background check again.

This time, they fell in love with a 3-year old redheaded girl named Michelle. The red hair wasn't Weasley red, though. Instead, it reminded Harry of his mother's hair color.

When he admitted that out loud, Austin teased, "That's the only reason you want this little girl."

Part of Harry feared that Austin was right, but the moment he held Michelle, all doubts were erased.

Anna and Dillon took to being a big brother and sister like a duck took to water. Even with the twins' reassurances, Austin had feared jealousy, but there was none of that. Dillon and Anna took their new roles very seriously and doted on Michelle. It reminded Harry of how Teddy had been with them, and Austin thought that might be part of the reason for their behavior. Not that Harry minded. They seemed to genuinely adore Michelle and that was all that mattered.

As they watched Dillon and Anna play Pat-a-Cake with Michelle, Austin leaned over and whispered, "We owe Teddy a huge birthday present."

Harry simply nodded.

They had discussed their family, and they were planning to adopt one more child, hopefully a boy to even it out.

_One Year Later_

The twins were nine and Michelle was four when they ended up adopting again. They weren't planning to adopt so soon, but it was taken out of their hands by extenuating circumstances.

They had decided to go to the UK to visit their family, and Harry wanted to take the children to London. Being raised by half-bloods, the children knew how to act around muggles. While exiting a restaurant, Harry happened to look into an alley while trying to find a place they could inconspicuously summon the Knight bus. There he saw he hadn't seen in a long time. It was Dudley and he was in the middle of smacking a small girl who couldn't be older than six or seven.

Harry immediately intervened. When Dudley looked as if he was going to take his aggression out on Harry instead of the girl, Austin pulled out his wand, realizing who Dudley was thanks to Harry's stories.

Dudley looked at the wand in fear, immediately grabbing his behind as if he remembered the pig tail. "You're a freak too I see."

Austin glared. "You should really watch what you say to the person holding the wand."

The children looked on in fear, hiding behind Austin. Harry hoped Dudley didn't see them. He didn't want his cousin's poisonous attitude turning on his kids.

Thankfully, Dudley seemed to be working himself up to a rant, and it was completely aimed at Harry. "This is your fault. You infected my kid with your freakishness,"

Harry didn't bother asking how that was even possible when he hadn't seen Dudley in years, never mind the fact that he didn't know that Dudley had a kid. Harry learned as a child that you can't reason with stupid. All that mattered was that Dudley's daughter had magic, and he was taking the same approach his father had once taken with Harry.

Harry quickly learned thanks to Dudley's rant that he knocked up a girl in a one-night stand and as soon as the baby was born, she left the child on his doorstep the way Harry was left on the Dursley's doorstep. The child started showing signs of accidental magic at the age of three, and ever since then, Dudley had been trying to beat it out of her.

Harry was positively vibrating with anger. "Vernon wasn't able to beat it out of me! What makes you think you'll succeed?

"Your freakishness infected her. I can disinfect her."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed that Austin's grip on his wand was tighter. Frankly, he was surprised the wand hadn't snapped, yet. Austin stepped forward, but Harry sidestepped, blocking Austin's path.

He knew he should discuss it with his husband and kids, but there was no time, especially where Austin's temper was concerned. Austin could put up with a lot of things, but one thing he couldn't stand was parents or guardians who hurt their children, and Harry knew his own upbringing was the main reason Austin was fighting to control his temper. The last thing their children needed to see was their dad losing it.

So, without any discussion whatsoever, Harry came to a decision. "Listen Dudley. This is what we're going to do. You will give up your rights to your daughter, and we will adopt her."

The 'we' seemed to catch Dudley's attention, and he smirked. "Not only a freak with magic, but you're a pouf as well. Why am I not surprised?"

"Papa?" Michelle asked quietly.

That snapped Harry into action. "Listen, either you give up your rights to your daughter, or we go to the police. You'll be charged with child abuse for sure. You'll probably end up in jail. It's up to you."

"I don't want the freak anyways."

Harry smiled, but there was nothing genuine about it. "Then it's settled."

The adoption was quick and painless, and soon Kylie Dursley was Kylie Potter. Austin made sure that a clause was put into the contract making it illegal for Dudley to come within 100 feet of her. If Austin had anything to say about it, Kylie would forget that she was ever a Dursley.

Kylie was quiet and scared. She acted the way Harry had acted before he learned about the power of friendship. She bonded with Harry quicker than Austin due to their similar upbringing. Harry understood her in a way that Austin tried to, but ultimately failed as only someone with loving parents could fail to understand. Kylie did grow to love Austin though; it just took some time and patience.

Harry worked to show her she wasn't alone with her magic, and although she  _was_  a bit different, she wasn't a freak by any means. Her magic made her  _special_ , not a  _freak_. Harry made sure to stress that.

Like with Michelle, Anna and Dillon doted on Kylie. They did everything they could to help and make her feel like part of the family. They shared their toys and helped feed her. They played with her and told her stories. They took care of her when Harry and Austin were needed for something else.

Meanwhile, Michelle, who was two years younger than their newest addition, latched onto Kylie. She started following Kylie around, and therefore, she followed the twins around since they were always with Kylie.

Although Michelle had followed the twins around before, since Kylie was closer in age, Harry and Austin figured that Kylie was more interesting to Michelle. Kylie loved having Michelle's total attention. She seemed to enjoy taking care of Michelle in the way the twins took care of her. Harry understood that feeling of importance it probably gave her, and he could totally relate to it.

Although Kylie wasn't a planned part of their family, Harry and Austin were glad to have her. They still wanted another boy, though, and after a discussion, they decided they would adopt one more time.

_One Year Later_

The twins were ten, Kylie was seven, and Michelle was five when they finally adopted another boy, their last child. Little Sam was five years old and as cute as a button. He had cerulean eyes and long brown hair. Before they began searching for the last child to complete their large family, Harry and Austin had already decided they didn't want a child younger than their youngest.

When they met Sam, they had been unsure. He was very quiet and introspective. According to the handlers at the orphanage, he didn't get along with the other children. He was an outcast.

They learned more about his history after they met him. Sam's father was a muggle and his mother was a witch. When his father found out the truth about the mother, and therefore Sam's, magic, he couldn't handle it and abandoned the two. Sam's mother decided she couldn't raise a child alone so left him to the devices of a wizarding orphanage.

Harry thought about Tom Riddle and how eerily similar their stories were. They were both half-bloods abandoned by their families, and both of them were outcasts in the orphanage they were dropped off at. The only difference was the type of orphanage, and in the end, that might not make that much of a difference.

Harry feared what would happen if Sam never finds the love of a family. He could become the next Dark Lord, embittered due to his loveless upbringing. Although Harry and Austin didn't connect with Sam right away like they did with Anna, Dillon, Michelle, and to a lesser extent, Kylie, they also know they could give him the love that he truly needed.

Before they adopted him, they brought the children to meet him. Although both Austin and Harry wanted to shower Sam with love and affection, they needed to think about the kids they already had, especially after the head matron of the orphanage told them that Sam didn't play nice with the other kids.

Michelle was instantly smitten with him, probably due to being the same age. She wasn't the only baby of the family, and she probably liked having some of that pressure taken off of her.

Kylie's instant reaction was to say, "He's cute." She then proceeded to hug him tightly. Sam held his hands in midair, obviously unsure of how to respond to such affection.

Anna and Dillon were at the age where they were trying to act cool and showing emotion was totally not cool. They went for indifference, but both Harry and Austin could see they were quite taken with Sam.

It was settled and Sam was adopted.

Almost a month after the adoption went through, Sam was finally becoming a true member of the family. He had severe temper tantrums when he didn't get his way, but he was beginning to learn how to deal with the disappointment in a calmer way. He got along well with the other kids, and Harry suspected it wasn't Sam's fault that he didn't get along with the kids in the orphanage.

Sam sometimes suffered from nightmares, but Austin and Harry had already gone through that with the other kids, so they knew how to help him.

When Sam first whispered, "I love you," Harry nearly cried, and he knew Austin was right there with him. They didn't think they would ever hear those words due to how jaded Sam was. He seemed even more cynical than Anna and Dillon had been when they first joined the family.

Austin had brushed Harry's bangs out of his eyes when Harry commented about that in a mournful tone. "It's because Anna and Dillon at least had each other. Who did Sam have?" Austin asked rhetorically. That question was harrowing.

"We love you too, so much," Harry breathed reverently into Sam's brown locks.

Austin kissed Sam's forehead before pulling Harry away from the bed. "Good night, Sammy. You know where to find us if you have a bad dream."

Sam sleepily nodded, and Harry saw his eyes already drifting close.

They left the room, but kept the door open with the light on in the hallway. Just in case.

Their next stop was Michelle and Kylie's room. Harry had offered to expand the house so they could each have their own room, but neither minded sharing.

When Harry still insisted on expanding, Austin wrapped his arms around him. He gently reminded Harry, "They will have to share at Hogwarts. They can get used to it now. There's no reason to spoil them with their own rooms."

Harry still seemed unsure, remembering his childhood and worrying about what Kylie's might have been like.

Austin, like always, knew his thoughts. "The bedroom isn't a cupboard under the stairs or whatever Kylie might have slept in. The room is plenty big enough for the both of them, so stop worrying."

Harry nodded as he finally allowed himself to relax.

When they finally opened the door, both girls were already in bed and under the covers. Austin and Harry walked in. Harry kissed Kylie while Austin kissed Michelle, and then they switched girls.

Austin and Harry smiled after they made their way back to the door.

"Good night," Austin said.

"Sleep tight," Harry finished.

"Good night, dad. Good night, papa," they chorused together like they always did.

Austin and Harry walked out of the bedroom, and closed the door with a soft click.

Anna was next, and they walked into her very purple room.

She was brushing her hair while she sat on her lavender bedspread.

Harry shook his head. "Don't stay up much longer, Anna."

Anna nodded. "Of course, papa."

"Good night," Austin said without trying to kiss her.

"Sleep tight," Harry finished."

"Good night, dad. Good night, papa."

They left the room, allowing the door to click close behind them.

Dillon was last and when they walked in, he was under the covers reading.

Austin chuckled, and Harry knew what he was thinking. Anna and Dillon might be twins, but they were so different.

Before Harry opened his mouth, Dillon shut his book with a snap. "Don't say it, papa. I'm going to sleep now."

Harry smiled. "Glad to hear it."

Austin waited until Dillon had put his book aside before saying, "Good night."

Like with the others, Harry echoed, "Sleep tight."

"Good night, dad. Good night, papa."

They left and clicked the door shut. Harry missed kissing Anna and Dillon good night, but they weren't very appreciative of the gesture right then.

Austin and Harry went to their own room and collapse onto the bed. Harry was thankful they were already in their pajamas. He was beat, and he wasn't sure he would have been able to move to change if he hadn't done so already, especially since he liked doing things the muggle way so he never got spoiled by magic.

Austin pulled him into strong arms, and Harry sighed contentedly. It wasn't very often that they got to just be together with their jobs and the kids, and Harry had learned to savor every moment of alone time he had with his husband.

"Having kids is exhausting," Austin murmured against Harry's unkempt hair.

Harry sleepily nodded.

"I don't regret it at all," Austin said, and Harry heard the grin in his voice.

Harry looked into Austin's eyes, and matched his husband's grin with one of his own, although a very tired version. "I love you," he whispered.

Austin leaned down so their noses touched. "I love you, too.

They began lightly kissing, but Harry felt himself fading, and Austin chuckled into his slackened mouth. "Don't worry about it, love. There will be other nights."

"Sorry."

Austin kissed his neck. "Go to sleep."

And Harry did just that.


	10. Epilgoue

_4 years later_

Harry gripped Sam's hand as they arrived at King's Cross to see Anna, Dillon, and Kylie off to Hogwarts. Although Anna and Dillon were entering their fourth year, it would be Kylie's first year.

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Harry, Austin, and their children entered Platform Nine and Three Quarters, where they met Ron and Hermione's family. Ron and Harry unfortunately weren't as close as they used to be – with Harry living in Egypt – and it was common knowledge that Ron never completely accepted his marriage to Austin. The silence was awkward as they both focused on their respective families while Hermione chatted easily with Austin.

Anna and Dillon ran off right away to see their friends.

Michelle, who was holding Austin's hand, moaned – reminiscent of Ginny – about being unable to go. "It's not fair," she pouted.

Sam looked as if he was close to tears. While Harry held one hand, Sam gripped Kylie's hand with his free hand. Harry knew Sam would have trouble adjusting to Kylie's departure, but he didn't think about how hard it would be.

"It will be okay," Harry said soothingly.

It didn't seem to make Sam feel any better.

"Sam, Kylie will write a letter every week and she will come home for the holidays."

"So what? It won't be the same!" Sam sniffled.

"I know. I'm going to miss her too, but both of us have to be strong. She needs to leave so she can get an education, so we have to let her go. Can you be strong for Kylie, Sammy?"

Sam nodded even while he continued to sniff.

Harry wished he could help more, but there was nothing else that could do right then. They had to get the kids onto the train.

In passing, Harry saw Draco Malfoy and his wife with their son, Scorpius. Malfoy acknowledged Harry with a curt nod, which Harry turned. They would never be friends, but they could now be in the same vicinity without throwing hexes. That was definite progress.

Dillon came running back to them, grinning widely. Anna followed closely behind. She giggled before saying, "Teddy was kissing Victoire. It was so sweet."

"It was gross," Dillon muttered.

"No. It was sweet," Anna rebuked.

"Papa?"

Harry turned his eyes away from the twins, who entered a squabble, to look at Kylie. "What's wrong, Ky?"

She let go of Sam's hand to grab Harry's shirt and she pulled. Understanding what she wanted, Harry knelt in front of her. Her small hands rested on his shoulder. "What if..."

"What if...what?" Harry asked patiently.

"What if I'm not sorted because I'm muggle-born? I might not have enough magic for Hogwarts. Maybe _he_ really did get rid of it."

Harry knew the ' _he'_ she referred to was Dudley and she feared _he_ really did beat it out of her.

Harry pulled Kylie into a strong hug. He pulled back and answered, "Don't you worry, Ky. Every witch and wizard is sorted, no matter whether they're a pure-blood, half-blood, or muggle-born. There are many muggle-borns in the wizarding world, just like Aunt Hermione, and they all get sorted just fine."

"Aunt Hermione was strong, right? Even though she was a muggle-born, she was strong, right?" Kylie sounded as if she really needed to be sure.

Harry nodded. "She was one of the strongest witches that I knew. Blood doesn't mean anything when it comes to strength."

"That's right," Hermione echoed.

Harry smiled over at Hermione as Kylie seemed to relax.

Suddenly, the warning whistle blew, and the family watched as all of their children got on the train.

Harry followed the train and waved goodbye. He was happy to finally be leading the life he had always dreamed of, but he couldn't help the slight clench of his heart.

Austin must have read the emotions in his eyes. He held Harry from behind while simultaneously watching Sam and Michelle. "They'll be fine. No matter what house Kylie ends up in, Anna and Dillon will both keep an eye on her."

"I know," Harry said.

"And remember, we still have two more children in the nest."

Harry smiled at the familiar muggle saying. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do when _they_ leave. I won't know what to do with myself.

Austin squeezed Harry closer to his body, if that was even possible. "It's too early to start thinking about that. There are still two more years before all of our children are at Hogwarts."

As Harry took Michelle's hand and Austin took Sam's hand, they left the platform through the barrier. As they made their way to the Apparation point, Harry thought about everything they had gone through to get to that point. All of the ups and downs. All of the celebrations and disappointments.

And to top it all, the scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.


End file.
